the scary house on the top of the hill
by Cheerleadingcutie
Summary: theres a scary house on the top of  hill, nobody shall dare go in it. there is also love stories going on in the middle of it. plus friend ship problems and more!


**There was a group of girls who were all Best Friends. Lily, Tia, Tori, and Shelby. Neighbors in a straight line, a bike ride is how they all meet. Then there was a group of boys who always hung out, Justin Liam, Shawn, and Tyler. Neighbors on a straight line on the other side. And just on the top of the hill, there was a scary house. No one never went near. The girlscouts, well lily and tori were to warn any girlscout not to knock on that particular door. **

**Lily POV:**

**Tori and I was supposed to be on the watched today because it was that time of the year again for girl scout cookies. But Tori backed out because she had a date with Shawn. Oh Shawn & Tori 333! Bleh love is gross I sat there and thought to myself. And then there's Tia & Liam 3333! BLEH LOVE IS GROSS! Then again when I "loved" Ryan… BLEEEEEEEEEEEEH LOOOOVE IS GROSS! Anyway I don't need a boyfriend; I thought to myself and lifted my chin. I was sitting there on the side walk thinking just thinking what would it be like so have like perfect one. Then as soon as you know it Justin, Laim, and Tyler walk by nobody waved and the only one who even looked was… well Justin. I thought I would be funny so I said "why don't you guys take a hike in the scary house". Justin right away stopped and turned around the others stopped and was on either side. "Hmmm, maybe I will" Justin moved and leaned against a pole. "what's your price?" "There is no price honey unless you're too scared to just go in there on you're on without me naming a price?" I snapped at him. He chuckled then smiled "Na, you're just trying to burst my bubble sweetie." Justin started to walk away. I didn't want to admit it to myself but I didn't want to see him, or that smile go. "Fine how bout, ugh 10" I said like I was in pain. He laughed out loud. " wow! Your joking right?" Justin turned away again. "25! But that's as high as I'm going." I said arms crossed now standing. He took a breath, looked at the house, smiled and took the money. "Aren't they going with you?" I pointed at them. " if you wish it's your money" I smiled. " ugh. Then I guess I have to come to then. This sound like and exciting experience I can't miss" I said and smile and Justin then looked down. " aw kissy kissy. Great well I can miss this, this is an scary house man I'm not going in it!" Tyler said " wuss" I mumbled. "You wanna start with me girly?" he got all in my face. All I could think was…ah so this is how you gonna die. " hey I'm ready to take you on when you stop shacking." " woo bro stop!" laim said and got in it and push Tyler back. Justin knew he probably didn't need to but just in case, Justin walked me a little back. I didn't notice it I had been lost in my thoughts, but Tyler's face had been beat red, and his and were shacking, shacking of anger. I looked up at Justin, "I shut have kept my mouth shut. I'm just a stupid blonde." I looked down. And as soon as I did he grab my chin and lifted it up and looked into my eyes "you're not a stupid blonde, your perfect just the way you are. Things happen for a reason." "sorry to interrupt but were ready to go in." am I believing my eyes the guy who just wanted to kill me a minute a go is now fine and wants to prove me wrong by going in the house. "Well done" I said he smiled he understood what I meant. Now we were about to go into the house.**

**Tori's POV:**

**I felt bad for ditching lily but you know she could ask Tia, then again lily's a blonde she would never think of asking Tia to come. Today I was going on a date with Shawn. Shawn3. We're going out to dinner, going to the fair. My mom final trust me enough to just drop me off and go. I decide I was going to wear white shirt with a heart on it, with a vest. With black jeans and black flats and my hair down. I'm not girly girl, and if you call me one **** I will attack you. So I got in the car and I turned up the music. Music makes me pumped up. I text Shawn on the way, his exact words k luv u see u later bye. I felt all tingly, and giggly so I chuckled once " Ha...". My mom looked at me as if confused "what?" "You should know mom when you where my age and... just, just forget it you're a mom, this, this is just plain scary ok just speed so we can end this conversation and get Shawn." " um alrightly then." We got to Shawn's house and I got all giddy when I saw he was outside waiting for me. He hopped inside, and I rushed to turn the music off. " hi." I said turning around in my seat to look at him. " hey." He was wearing black shirt that had his soccer number in the corner of it. Regular jeans and white sneakers, I will replay this moment in my head again and again. Wait iwe I'm sounding like a girly girl, or maybe just a girl who's in love. Did I forget to mention lily does not like the word love. His house was near the restaurant, and we got there quick. The waitress who sat us scared me. We sat there awkwardly so somehow I had to break the silence. "By the way love you too" I way playing with the straw in my drink, apparently him too. He laughed "took a while, thought you would never text- wait you just spoke so speak back." I laughed and looked up. "Whenever you text something romantic to me, for some reason I can't text back. It's not me it's my phone. It's like my phone knows" " I believe you." I smiled even wider than ever then spoke "hmmm... your my boyfriend anyway you have to believe me." He nodded. "So what are you getting to drink? And what are you getting to eat?" he exclaimed looking over the menu. "I'm gonna sound like a slob, but chicken fingers, with root beer well of course!" I said with question about it. Shawn laughed then grabbed my hand. *DREAMMOMENT!*. "then I'll have the same." Then the waitress came by and we both moved away from each other quickly. "hi. My name is Kris, I'm new soo you know that means. What would you like to drink? Or are you ready to completely order?" she smiled and only stared at the knife on the table. I knew Kris, she was my friend. Somehow she could twist anything and find a way to kill u with it. "Hi. And where ready to order. Well both have the chicken fingers and root beer." I smiled at Shawn. Then right away grabbed the knives, and forks and spoons, and then I gave up so I just gave Kris the menu and pretty much pushed her away. "nice going tori. Thanks a lot... I'm coming back you know!" Kris threatened walking away. Ugh. "You know here?" Shawn said surprised. "Isn't obverse if she knows my name. Any way quick hide all sharp things before she comes back. Even spoons and plates! Oh and you don't happen to have a coat hanger on to do you?" I a little worried. " WHY WOULD I HAVE A COAT HANGER! HOW COULD SHE HURT US WITH A COAT HANGER!" Shawn said now panicking. Basically I took all the stuff all off the table while Shawn kept checking himself for a coat hanger. " I"m back...! here's your food eat and go! There's coat hangers in back and don't make me bring one out!" Shawn squealed. And its funny to see that Kris brought candles out! Kris set the candles down and the food with the drinks. " hand over the silverware." She said with a smile, and nice one. So I didn't hesitate I gave it to her. " RAR!" Kris took the silverware and pretended to go after Shawn, and Shawn freaked. " hahaha, she told you the coat hanger story didn't she?" " no just asked if i happened to have a coat hanger and if she was hiding all silverware." "Enjoy!" Kris left like that. In the middle of our conversation. Dropped the silverware and left just left. "I don't know what just happened but lets hurry up and eat and lets get out of here!" I laughed. The whole time at dinner I was looking in his eyes just staring at him. He's mine, all mine. " lets go to the fair now"**

**Thanks next chapter will be updated soon... haha probably sooner that Tia!**


End file.
